la lunática y el bobo
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si algún día la Lunática y el bobo fueran solo Neville y Luna? La cordura tras la irracionalidad revelada por un beso. oneshot Neville, Luna


**Holas!! en un día en que no conseguía dormir tuve la loca idea de escribir la historia a continuación. Es muy cortita y trata de Luna y Neville, dos de los seres más característicos de Hogwarts.**

**Obviamente, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. A lo más, esta historia y los nombre de los locos seres que ve Luna.**

**La lunática y el bobo By Jen Weasley.**

Aquel fue un día normal. Tan normal como todos lo que antecedieron a ese y tan normal como todos los que más tarde le secundaron.

Tan normal como la caída de la cama al despertar, el resbalo en el baño después de la ducha, el atoramiento en un escalón falso, el ahogamiento con una tostada al desayuno, la explosión de un caldero en Pociones, la perdida de 50 puntos en la misma, el sobrecargo de tareas extras en transformaciones, el nuevo atoramiento en el mismo escalón falso y una reiterada caída al centro de vestíbulo. Esa era la rutina del bobo .

Neville Longbottom.

Y es también tan normal como el despertar con el canto de los Hinkipunks, el encuentro en el baño con un Folberter, el desayuno junto a un Dwona, el acecho de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado en el vestíbulo, el vuelo de un Brololai en medio de la clase de transformaciones, el cuestionario del quisquilloso invertido junto a otro Hinkipunk y el descubrimiento de un nuevo plan por parte del ministerio por mantener escondidos a los Bonobitts para hacer un ejercito. Esa era la rutina de la Lunática Luna Lovegood.

Aquella es la normalidad de la lunática y el bobo.

Pero pasó algo. Un suceso que nadie supo y que quizás nadie sabrá. Pues en el fondo más recondito de sus extrañas y confusas mentes, aun se alberga algo de racionalidad y sentido común.

Ella extravió sus ojos en un horizonte incierto, distante. Tal vez inexistente o como prefería llamarle, no visible a simple ojos mortales. No al resto.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia otro rincón. Un espacio ficticio, sin una historia inventada y liso para crear una realidad paralela. Y feliz.

En un instante del relativo espacio-tiempo ambos giraron sus cabezas a la vez justo en la dirección del otro.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos se rozaron. Sus pupilas se tocaron. Se recorrieron con avidez como si siempre hubiesen esperado aquel momento. En 3 segundos se dijeron 1.000 palabras. Pero fueron palabras que ninguno entendió. No aun.

Luna caminaba lentamente por el pasillo con su habitual collar de corchos, sus cabellos despeinados, sus ojos desorbitados hacia el cielo y su montón de Hinkipunks alrededor.

Al menos eso decía ella.

Neville caminaba algo más acelerado, cargado de libros de repaso y la mirada baja, avergonzado de ninguna razón es especial, solo de su propia existencia.

Al menos eso decía él.

Ninguno se fijó con quién iba de frente. Ninguno se detuvo a pensar que pasaba fuera de su propio mundo. Ninguno imaginó que su verdadera cordura caminaba directamente hacia ellos. A penas y la notaron cuando literalmente chocaron contra ella.

Luna bajó sus ojos del techo y Neville subió los suyos del piso. Y se miraron, nuevamente, directamente. Y todas las palabras si tuvieron sentido ésta vez. Incluso aquellas que nunca lo poseyeron.

Todo pasó rápido. Quién llevó a quién no importa. Lo único que se supo es que Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood se estaban arrinconando mutuamente en un pasillo. Besándose.

Fue algo desenfrenado, sin un asomo completo de inocencia, extraño y común. Algo loco y tímido a la vez.

La falta de aire los volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué absurdo, no? Aquellos que nunca conocieron la realidad eran devueltos a ella por un beso. Más bien dicho, por la falta de aire luego de un beso.

-Lo siento- se excusó Neville.

-Yo también –secundó Luna.

¿Se referían al estrellarse mutuamente en la mitad del pasillo o al beso que compartieron después de encontrase en los ojos del otro? Yo no lo sé, solo ellos lo entendieron.

Por ese pequeño instante Longbottom no fue tímido y Lovegood no fue loca.

Eran solo Neville y Luna. 2 chicos normales que se distraen, que se estrellan, que se besan.

Pero la conexión se rompió, ya sea porque un Hinkipunk revoloteó cerca del oído de la chica o el calor subió a las mejillas del chico.

Por lo que fuera, nuevamente volvieron a ser solo la Lunática y el Bobo.

**Fin**

**¿Les gustó? Yo halló que fue algo diferente, no sé ustedes. Y si yo fuera ustedes expresaría mi opinión (viva la libertad de expresión!) en un pequeño reviews... Que tal? les parece? que bueno, jaja.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.w.**


End file.
